


All I Want For Hanukkah is You

by Weareallstoriesintheend



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: It's the first night of Hanukkah and Felicity is ready to spend it alone until her best friend Oliver shows up. Will this be the year things start to shift between them?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cbbeauty2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbbeauty2/gifts).



> This was my Olicity Secret Santa gift for canadianbeauty2 over on tumblr. I hope you all like it! Comments are truly appreciated.

Felicity was just putting the shamash back in place after lighting her menorah when the doorbell rang. Confusion marred her face as she padded barefoot to the door, totally confused as to who could be on the other side. It was Christmas Eve and everyone she knew was with friends or family. 

Pulling the door open, Felicity was stunned. “Oliver!” she cried in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Oliver breezed past her with a quick kiss on her cheek, bringing with him the smell of snow outside and the cologne she gave him for Christmas last year. The combination of smells threatened to weaken her knees, but she fought against it. After all, she had loads of experience repressing her feelings for her best friend. 

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked as she shut the door and turned to him. “It’s the first night of Hanukkah. We always spend the first night of Hanukkah together. I stopped by Hunan  
Garden and picked up dinner. Don’t worry, I got extra potstickers this time.”

He shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch before starting to unpack the food . Felicity automatically picked it up and hung on his hook by the door with a sigh before turning back around. Oliver just grinned in response.His smile fell quickly though, when he noticed she was just standing there, staring at him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied quickly, walking toward the kitchen to grab plates. “Did you bring wine?”

“Of course,” he replied matter-of-factly. “It’s getting late, though. You should probably light the…”

Felicity turned to see Oliver staring at the menorah in her window. 

“You already lit it?” he asked quietly. “But you always wait for me.”

“Yeah, um...well, I didn’t think you were coming, Oliver,” she told him softly. She cursed herself internally when she saw the hurt cross his face.

“Why wouldn’t I come?” He questioned. “We’ve spent the first night together for the past five years.”

Felicity sighed, “It’s also Christmas Eve. I thought you would be spending the evening with your family.”

“You thought I would just not show up?” he asked incredulously. 

Felicity bit her lip and nodded. “Your family always has a big Christmas Eve party, Oliver. I just assumed you would need to be there.”

“I told my parents that I wouldn’t be there this year as I had a standing date with you,” he explained, hurt still shining in his eyes. “I can’t believe you thought I would just not show up. Without even saying anything to you?”

Felicity bit her lip again and dropped her eyes to the floor. Suddenly she felt Oliver grip her chin slightly and lift it so her eyes met his. 

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me lately?” he whispered. “If you were concerned I couldn’t make it, why didn’t you just ask me?”

With a shrug, Felicity answered, “I was trying not to make a big deal out of it. You shouldn’t have to choose between me or your family.”

Frustration flashed through Oliver’s eyes as he stared at her, along with something else she couldn’t define. “You ARE my family, Felicity. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Felicity rolled her eyes and jerked her head out of his grip. “You know what I mean, Oliver. Christmas is important to your parents and your sister. I would never ask you to spend it away from them. Plus all the additional guests that would be...disappointed if you weren’t at the Queen Family Christmas Eve.”

Oliver stared at his best friend as she walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the wine glasses. He wasn’t sure why he was so upset, it was a simple misunderstanding between friends that should be cleared up by now. It was her quiet acceptance of him not being there that really got to him, though. She just assumed he wouldn’t show up for what he considered, their night. 

Five and a half years ago, they’d met when Felicity had literally run into him at a coffee shop. After a moment of stunned silence as latte dripped down his suit jacket, she had launched into an impressive babble about getting him wet that had him laughing within minutes. Though he had protested, Felicity had insisted on paying to have his suit dry cleaned, claiming it was the least she could do. 

Ultimately, Oliver had agreed, mainly because it gave him a chance to see her again. He was fascinated by the way she made him smile and feel and he’d wondered if it was just a one-time thing.

It wasn’t.

Somehow, over the following months, they kept finding reasons to get together. Lunches, coffee movies they both wanted to see which led to dinners and movie nights at one of their places. There was just something about her that made him want to be around her. Platonically, though. Turns out she had a boyfriend who Oliver never met.  
Their first Hanukkah together happened by accident. He had stopped by her place to drop off a little present for the first night, only to find her in tears. Her idiot boyfriend had just broken up with her. Oliver hadn’t even hesitated to stay, ordering Chinese food and watching whatever cheesy Hallmark movie she wanted. When he’d left around midnight that night, Felicity had given him a huge hug and told him it was the best night ever. 

The next year, it just sort of happened organically. Oliver realized it was the first night and texted her to find out her plans. When he’d discovered she didn’t have any, he’d brought over  
Chinese food again and fought with her on the movies, this time getting his way about incorporating Die Hard into the line-up.  
Since then, it had become their thing. Chinese food and cheesy movies on the first night of Hanukkah. She would would then spend Christmas Eve with his family, who adored her.

This year,when she’d turned down her standing invitation to Christmas Eve dinner, Oliver had just assumed it was because it fell on the first night of Hanukkah. His family understood him not being there tonight, in fact, they’d encouraged it. According to his sister, he should just pull his head out of his ass and ask her out already.  
Honestly, it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it. He’d been in love with her for years, but the timing had never seemed to work out. If she wasn’t seeing someone, then he was. In fact, this was the first Hanukkah since their first one that they were both single and that fact had been taking up a lot of his thoughts the last few weeks. Maybe it was time for him to him to lay it all on the line. Their friendship was strong enough to take the hit if she didn’t feel the same way, right?

The last couple of weeks, though, Felicity had been different. Almost...distant with him. Canceling plans, making excuses not to hang out, not answering his texts. 

“What’s going on Felicity?” he asked again. “You’ve been distant for weeks. Do you not want me here?”

“No!” she replied quickly setting the glasses on the coffee table before turning to look at him. “Of course I want you here.” 

Oliver crossed his arms and waited, his eyes never leaving hers. After several moments, Felicity sighed. He suppressed a smile, she never could stand it when he just stared at her.

“Fine,” she groaned. “I ran into Helena Bertinelli a couple of weeks ago. She couldn't wait to tell me all about her invitation to the Queen Family Christmas Eve.”

When she didn’t continue, Oliver just raised his eyebrows at her and said, “So?”

“So,” Felicity huffed out, reaching for the corkscrew to open the wine. “She made it pretty clear that she was hoping for a reconciliation between you two tonight.”

Uncrossing his arms, Oliver walked over and took the corkscrew from her hands, opening the bottle himself. “I still don’t understand what that has to do with you not wanting me here.”

Felicity smacked his arm. “I told you, I do want you here! I just expected you to be there.”

Oliver poured her a glass of wine before sitting back on the couch. “First of all, I had no idea Helena was supposed to be there tonight,” he began. “Second, so what? Helena and I broke up six months ago.”

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t interested in a reconciliation,” Felicity told him around a mouthful of orange chicken. “I’ve seen you try it before with other girlfriends. Besides,” she continued after swallowing her food,”I know the break-up wasn’t your idea.”

Felicity watched as Oliver picked up his container of noodles and started to eat silently. They didn’t really talk about it, but she knew that over the years, he’d had multiple women break up with him because of her. Just like the men who had broken up with her over him, they just didn’t understand their friendship. 

Oliver continued to eat, while the silence wore her down. Damn him. “I was distancing myself because I thought if I wasn’t around as much, you might have better luck with her this time around.”

There. She’d said it. Putting space between them the last few weeks had been awful. It was like missing a limb. She went to text him a hundred times a day and had to make a conscious effort not to call him with some ridiculous story. 

She’d felt like she was doing the right thing, though. Lately, the feelings she had for him were becoming harder and harder to ignore. When she’d run into Helena, it had seemed like the right time to maybe pull away a little. Try to figure out how to get over him. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Felicity knew that he was processing what she’d said. Unable to handle the silence, she picked up the remote and turned on the Hallmark Channel to whatever cheesy Christmas movie was currently playing. A weird tension filled the room, but Felicity wasn’t sure how to fix it. 

Abruptly, Oliver put his food on the table and grabbed the remote to push mute. He turned to look at her. Here we go, she thought.

“Let me get this straight,” Oliver began, his face a mixture of frustration and determination. “You ran into one of my ex-girlfriends who told you she was coming to the Christmas Eve party, even though I had no idea she had been invited. Then, when she expressed interest in reconciling with me, something I never expressed any interest in, you decided to push me away for weeks? For what? So I would get back together with her?”

“Like I said, Oliver,” Felicity replied. “I know the break up wasn’t your idea and ever since you’ve been kind of different. You haven’t dated anyone else. When we go out, you blow off all the women who throw themselves at you.”

“They don’t throw themselves at me,” he muttered.

Felicity shot him a wry grin. “Yeah, they do. And you used to at least flirt back, but lately you just ignore them. So I thought the break up with Helena hit you harder than you wanted to admit. When she told me she wanted to get back together, I thought it would be best if I wasn’t around as much.”

Oliver sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Felicity, if I wanted to get back together with Helena, I would have already tried. She broke up with me, yes, but it was only a matter of time before I did it. We were never going to make it work. I have not been...pining for her.”

Felicity was even more confused. “So, why haven’t you been dating or even flirting?”

“The whole thing has just gotten old, you know? I’ve been taking some time to figure out what I really want,” he answered with a shrug.

“Oh,” Felicity commented, her stomach jumping at his words. “Any conclusions?”

Her heart began racing as he just stared at her for minute. For some reason, this felt like a...shift in their friendship. 

“I’m still figuring it out,”he replied with a small smile.

Her stomach dropped in disappointment. Maybe not such a big shift after all.

She reached over, grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I’m sorry I shut you out,” she apologized. “I should have just talked to you.”

Oliver squeezed her hand back before tugging her to him. His arms wrapped around her and held on.”Yeah, you should have. It’s been killing me not to talk to you.”  
“For what it's worth,” she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. “It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.”

Oliver squeezed her into him even tighter. “It sucked for me too.” he whispered.

He held on a few moments longer than he should have, simply enjoying having her in her arms. When he let go, Felicity looked up at him with that smile that shot straight through to his heart.

“So, what are we watching tonight?” he asked, striving for casual as they both picked up their dinners. 

“I was just about to start Love Actually before you showed up,” Felicity told him. “But we can switch to Die Hard if you want.”

Oliver grinned. It had taken him three Hanukkahs to convince her that Die Hard really was a Christmas movie. 

“Nah,” he replied, scooping up noodles. “Let’s watch Love Actually.”

With a grin, Felicity reached for the remote. “You just like the naked parts,” she teased as the movie began to play. 

Oliver rolled his eyes and threw a fortune cookie at her. “And you just like Hugh Grant,” he responded.

“True,” she replied, tossing the fortune cookie back at him. “He’s pretty cute, plus that accent..yum.” 

Felicity fanned herself in exaggeration of Hugh Grant’s hotness, knowing full well it would irritate Oliver. Sure enough, there was his grumpy face, right on cue.

“I just don’t get why you think an accent is hot,” he grumbled.

“It’s an unexplainable thing,” she said with a shrug. “Don’t worry, you’re cute enough that you don’t need an accent.”

Oliver shot her a strange look, but before he could respond she cut him off. “Shush. It’s starting.”

 

Just over two hours later, plus two bottles of wine, Oliver was pressed into the corner of the couch. A mildly drunk Felicity had managed to curl herself into his side, sniffling at the final  
scene of the movie. 

“This part always makes me cry a little,” she told him,her words slightly slurred.

Oliver squeezed his arm around her shoulders, “I know. You cry every year,” he reminded her with a small grin. 

“I get that song stuck in my head every year too,” she grumbled. 

“Which one?” 

“The Mariah Carey one.”

Oliver bit back a grin when she turned her head to look at him. He knew exactly which one she was talking about, but he also knew she was just drunk enough to sing if he played dumb a little longer. 

“There’s a Mariah Carey song in Love Actually?” he asked, putting as much innocence as he could into the question. 

“Yes there’s a Mariah Carey song in Love Actually!” Felicity cried, pushing herself out of his arms and staring at him as if he’d lost his mind. 

“Which one is it?” he managed to croak out without laughing.

Suddenly Felicity stood up and faced him. Flinging her arms out dramatically, Felicity began to sing:

I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need  
And I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don’t need to hang my stocking stocking there upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day

 

Laughter was pouring out him as Felicity sang and danced around the room. He loved it when she let go like this.

Abruptly, the singing stopped. Oliver wiped his eyes, his laughter having caused tears, to see Felicity standing next to the coffee table, hands on her hips. 

“You know,” she started. “It’s really not fair that Christmas gets all the good songs. Why can’t someone write a catchy, fun, Hanukkah song?”

“And how would that go exactly?” he teased.

Felicity huffed in frustration, spinning slowly in a circle. “I don’t know. I’m not a songwriter. Maybe…”

At that moment, Felicity’s ankle turned and she started to fall. Thinking fast, Oliver reached out to catch her, pulling her into his lap on the couch. 

“Are you okay?” he asked,concerned.

Felicity just nodded and it was then that he realized just how close they were. Her face was inches from him and suddenly he could barely breathe.

“I just want you for my own,” Felicity began to sing again, this time the words coming out in barely a whisper. “More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Hanukkah is you.”

Oliver felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Did she know what she was saying? Was this the wine talking?

“Felicity,” he breathed, unable to say anything else.

“All I want is you, Oliver.” she whispered, her eyes shining with hope and a little fear.

Cupping her face with shaking hands, Oliver leaned in just a breath closer, stopping just before his mouth touched hers. “Are you sure?”

Slowly, Felicity closed the infinitesimal gap between them and pressed her lips to his. Warmth flowed through him as he realized that kissing her was even better than he’d imagined.

All too soon, Felicity pulled away to look at him. “Was that okay?

Oliver smiled, stroking a thumb across her cheek. “Definitely,” he told her. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you that I like you for a long time.”

Felicity smiled back. “Me too.”

“So, now what?” he wondered.

“Now,” Felicity replied as she snuggled further into his lap. “We put on Die Hard and keep kissing.Then tomorrow we go to Christmas with your family and tell Thea she can finally stop trying to push us together.”

Oliver laughed.”You too, huh?”

Felicity nodded as she picked up the remote to start the movie. “Only every time I see her. Too bad I already got her a Christmas present. I think she’ll like us being together better.”

Oliver squeezed her waist to bring her closer to him again. “I know I do.”

“Less talking,” Felicity teased. “More kissing.”


End file.
